


Works Of A Creative Mind

by KandiSheek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assumptions, Gossip, M/M, just a regular tuesday on the thousand sunny, nakama being nosy, they should form a supper club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: They all have their own theories about the other nakamas' relationships. They don't always turn out to be true, but when they do, hilarity ensues.





	

„I'm telling you, it's possible.“

„Those two? You've got to be kidding me!“

„Why not? They've been together the whole journey, God knows what they did in their free time.“

„Yeah, but... I mean, it's _Luffy!_ “

„So?“

„I agree with Miss Navigator, Longnose-kun. They do have a certain chemistry.“

“Not you too, Robin!”

“See? Even Onee-sama agrees with me!”

“Aaah~ Robin-chwan is so beautiful when she makes assumptions!”

“What is your opinion on the matter, cook-san?”

“...Well, they aren't exactly low key, are they? Just look at the marimo whenever Luffy's around. He's totally whipped.”

“Hey guys, what are you talking about?”

“Ah, Chopper! Um... it's a great story, really! You see, there was this huge fish that threatened to-”

“Luffy and Zoro fucking, yes or no.”

“FRANKY! Don't corrupt him!”

“ _Ow!_ Not cool, sis! Stop punching me!”

“Eeeh? Isn't it obvious?”

“What's obvious, Chopper?”

“That they're having sex.”

…

…

“WHAT?”

“I _knew_ it! Usopp, you owe me two hundred Beli!”

“W-wait, Chopper, how do you know that?”

“Sometimes they stay in the infirmary for a while and when they come out they smell like sex.”

“Eww, that's... ugh. Thanks for that mental image, Chopper.”

“What? It's only natural.”

“Glad you think so, doctor.”

“...Well, I guess they _are-_ ”

_BAM!_

“SANJI! FOOD!”

“Oi! Put on some pants first, moron!”

…

“Sooo... That settles it, huh?”

“Yup.”

…

“Well, I should grill some meat before Luffy tries to eat the table. Again.”

“Yeah, I'm gonna go too, I still need to fix my new invention. Mind if I do it in the galley, Sanji?”

“Eh, sure, why not.”

“Cool, thanks.”

…

“So... Sanji and Usopp fucking, yes or no?”

“ _FRANKY!_ ”


End file.
